parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SevenPerfectAngels
Description SevenPerfectAngels is an all-girl collaboration channel featuring girls of all ages! So, just who are these angels? *Monday: Kadence | Age 10 | USA *Tuesday: Eleanor | Age 13 | USA *Wednesday: Chiara | Age 8 | UK *Thursday: Emily | Age 13 | USA *Friday: Emelina | Age 12 | USA *Saturday: Teddie | Age 9 | USA *Sunday: Lyla | Age 8 | USA - - - Please note: This is a parentally controlled and moderated channel. The parents are responsible for all uploads, and all content is vetted by them. Inappropriate behaviour will not be tolerated. - - - © 2010 - 2017 SevenPerfectAngels Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_9QmJaQPDo 0:47 Maddy's Christmas 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9G1hSCaY_w 2:53 Christmas with Natalie 4.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnHRVvmqrcU 2:16 Christina's Christmas Gifts 3.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HuvXMrm4f8 5:03 Charlotte's very merry Christmas 3.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DC8a9HdhU8 4:53 Natalie's Tops 7 Christmas Presents 1.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5riLF_aRTs 3:50 Charlotte's absolute favourite things 994 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yD9Xwa-92Ys 3:45 All About Lili 1.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iiz0JuKP_F8 1:25 Maddy's Hedgehog 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyMBxX14il0 1:29 3 truths and 1 lie with Natalie 1.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cjGCPc-Gz8 1:32 Christina's iPod Contest 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVNsa49pR_c 1:12 Freestyle with Lili (STOPMOTION) 1.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiWMe_g5vbU 3:23 RoOm ToUr! 2.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSBroM84V4Y 0:49 3 truths And 1 Lie 8.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXSS7VK5CsY 1:33 3 Truths and 1 lie Revealing the answer and shoutouts 1.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbcDWV_0AwQ 1:12 Three Truths & One Lie With Natalie! 929 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHJvea_nX2w 2:01 Stopmotion/3 Truths and 1 Lie answers/Shoutouts 812 views7 years ago Crazy Stop Motion with Natalie 772 views7 years ago Christina's Stop-Motions! 1.1K views7 years ago Another Stopmotion with Lili 979 views7 years ago Weird Dreams (NOT pitch shifted) 465 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmtudCIvPo 1:30 When she becomes tiny......... 777 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wefbbyVqa1I 1:24 Maddy's Bedtime Routine! 3.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4tAgZJmcGw 1:35 Marissa's Bedtime Routine 6.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F996WPX8ddE 1:31 Movie Trailer 890 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsmGsbHZbas 1:07 Jingle Dance 3.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzbR4KVvv8o 1:40 The Trampoline Dancer 926 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB3gZx6nnDo 3:38 The Magical Dancing Shoes! 4.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJdacWwhLVk 1:55 Garbage Bag Dress (FAIL) 1.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rLEUHKkt0U 1:34 Garbage Bag Dress COMERCAIL! 2.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl3XpOtSGc0 1:34 Garbage Bag Fashion Show! 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SU_UwdEg8IE 6:52 Room Tour! 2.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FchOhUxJaU8 6:36 Lauren's Room Tour! 2.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NK0GWdSlHqY 7:37 Marissa's Very Confusing Room Tour! 2.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdj2YRKROJk 0:41 Things to do when you are sick :( 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMpTE2MLEt8 2:23 Lauren's Sick! 7.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skz3xnCwX4w 1:46 The Sneeze 27K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpImORnoLKQ 3:20 New Disease!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 795 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzTetkF9Grk 1:30 Life as a Millionaire 924 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_69JKu8smpU 1:02 Lauren's Life as a millionaire 0001 882 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuOJnzIMFkM 2:43 Marissa's Millionare life! 765 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrLRoxNGWU0 1:50 Mrs.Million Air's daily routine 513 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcKko-cvpVI 1:57 School Fashion With Maddy! 678 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7JuWbZ3iwk 1:28 Christina's School Fashion Show! 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79zKqocrRkQ 4:24 Lauren's School Fashion Show 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrMAJ9JoqR8 1:38 School Fashion with Hannah 806 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrFbh9bDguA 2:30 End of the World 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yn_vi9hSWyk 1:10 End Of The World 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=643iuTsYWd4 2:07 Hypnotized! 4.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kOhATZS8XE 1:21 Hypnosis 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFc4oEhVjmk 1:22 Hannah Banana The Hypnotist 2.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvZXQ7ndz-8 1:46 Stuck in a silent world! 626 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuzQPYNswCk 1:33 Marissa's Silent Movie Mishap 391 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRycDT2SAVU 1:21 How To Dance! 486 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SE8I9XgHemE 3:06 How to... make smoothies!. 588 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk3cMI4NB6M 1:42 Makeover Fail! 669 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pyHjHjaiAY 1:28 Maddy's Hair Dyeing Fail! 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enNqgEGCROY 1:30 Disaster! 545 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6E1YXvuEcM 1:08 The Impossible Book Mission! 864 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jvxUFoqhHc 2:29 Maddy's Mission Impossible 799 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3wN05Pnqvo 1:47 Playground IMPOSSIBLE! 926 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W17f-1wehAs 3:19 Kim Impossible 2.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsNX0YI5LOU 2:49 Christina Washes Her Dog! 808 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUtA0xubx_Q 0:43 Kayaking Adventure! 393 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUZuHkDA8Rc 2:33 Christina & Willy's Summer Fashion Show! 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwUlkrYpN7k 2:15 Lexie and JellyBean! 739 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nwscqrvv1Ng 0:57 Light Search (a movie trailer) 886 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W51PLaRWSfc 0:47 Never Give Up On Your Dreams 975 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HN4DkLUYWpA 0:33 Spoken (a movie trailer) 541 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxufT_2cXpQ 1:07 Hannah and a Banana 759 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVscn-w2s3k 2:48 Introducing Kaelyn 957K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDMYsV6U7po 1:39 Animal Girl Power 40K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atG38YjdrQI 0:52 The Thinymagiger Commercial 828 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOAUI1aRkU8 2:25 Girl Power! 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enkfc4fJ13w 1:07 Presidential 623 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P41O_TP_T4g 1:14 Girls Rule Boys Drool 9.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wen2CvG4if8 2:57 Kaelyn's Awesome Coke Machine! 2.6M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zQ_1cH3FrE 3:39 Awesome Picture Frame Invention 2.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9PATzgZO50 1:06 Invention Contest! 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmP9X9Pe_gY 2:52 BobBot3000 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGbl1V-_v24 2:54 Marissa's Egg Buddy! 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RrnwTMR1fA 2:41 Wacky hair is coool 518K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2r3l_ZQIEY 1:04 Maddy's Crazy Hair! 795 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26FmAtcsgQQ 1:09 Woah Look At My Hair! 681 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqerym3NQlU 1:33 Bad Hair Day 2.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9Ireh0uhJQ 1:21 Pink Pajama Party! 2.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym-qjEEP0P4 1:25 Hannah - PJ Models Gone Crazy!.mov 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVNU6V73xXU 1:50 Kaelyn's Mad Ninja Skills! 282K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eCsUOFx7GU 1:14 Fight like A NINJA! 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx_dFqvbURA 1:03 Maddy the Cleaning Ninja! 845 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV1FufRDsDw 1:42 SUPER NINJA! 638 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH4TLk-sHlw 1:29 Marissa Kid Ninja 698 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDMKesFy8sY 1:57 Morning Routine with Christina 25K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWYdVrI1TJw 1:57 Maddy's (not so) Real Morning Routine 69K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Btne5gxNRw 2:43 Hannah's Morning Routine! 27K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teFRcWtdnj0 5:43 Kaelyn's Epic Cupcakes!!! 1.8M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VY9hxcAZC3Y 2:41 How to Make Crème brûlée - Recipe 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9thx5Zhk1ps 1:58 Goodbye Marissa 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t9soT9DJBI 1:17 Kaelyn Says... Toodles! 374K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T2qDf-aqoI 3:08 How to Play the Ukulele! 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPJynRE1zxU 4:32 A drama queens average day! 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0QfRxvxUVc 1:32 The Day I became a Robot! 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QTlGvLGZvE 1:50 Robot GONE WRONG! 2.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=360kUopf_yw 1:26 Hannah's A Robot?!?1?! 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yQiHPR1UfU 1:19 Pick A Dress for Christina! 35K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AXsyH8NVPo 1:25 Maddy's Pick-a-Dress! 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0HrYz5jX-I 3:45 Pick A Dress With Hannah And Delaney 4.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtYAAInqE0Y 2:46 One Little Girls Wish (Original Song) 2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmNCu6nQ22k 1:58 Baby Christina 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQuZQZIy-E4 1:58 How to Look Cute! 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TefRiyWMjBg 2:13 Magical Spoon! 742 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqfLcqxvIgQ 1:29 Christina can't live without.... 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_bC9ZtpGBE 1:53 Maddy's Top 5 Favorite Things! 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFL3jQWYLG8 1:09 I Cant Live Without..... 953 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFzlWRxpmUQ 1:46 Christina PAINTS a PUMPKIN! 959 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oV6_6Cl_SfA 2:00 Christina in 2081 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gl5X2_MS0Xg 1:06 Time Machine: 2051 650 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LYOfnWLVxI 1:37 Time Travel Device! 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkTKpCnItM4 1:23 Hannah's Pushups... Sorta... 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8JP01IFAgI 1:41 After School Routine! 3.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5aUoMYFOD8 2:14 Maddy's After School Routine 21K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpCukRiLWSg 1:42 My School Routine! 3.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAGAStGljBo 1:32 Meet Christina's Family 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR0zeVo0sbo 2:13 Hannah's Strange Family (and Delaney) 2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1Z02rnf15Q 1:51 Christina's Winter Fashion! 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVPV5FgRvPc 2:01 Maddy's Holiday Fashion! 16K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSc2eOVUjGE 1:51 Hannah's Winter Fashion Show 861 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-HDxV8W5eI 1:40 Sweet Sweet Revenge! 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2JY-12g4zg 1:24 Christina gets a makeover! 976 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIyhxgOfghw 3:31 Winter Makeup + Hair Style! 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Efj2v_ifJ8 1:19 A Christmas With Maddy! 2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMVpbzYO58I 4:11 Hannah's Christmas Haul! 2.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac6JfmEnYHQ 1:40 Introducing Nicole! 38K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63BznZN-sGI 1:17 Tribute to Christina (nmmn566) 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfWebZG1bXI 1:53 Nicole's Dancing! 5.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSgbitRyqTc 1:49 Pick a dress for Nicole! 15K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqsPBOuEHFg 1:26 Pick an Outfit for Christina! 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3-jY67x9LA 3:27 How to style your hair for school 5.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHtDBGkebrM 2:12 How To Annoy you Sister! 42K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsOwhPukW5s 1:23 How to do a Backbend Kickover 22K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJkkM7mfyq8 2:00 Vampire Quiz 2.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4c9BvxDgsrs 2:51 Vampire or Werewolf Quiz! 8.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q090P6H2tg 2:25 Will you be Next 7.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzpQyilz6Eg 1:45 When I grow up 2.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYQ1IInr3Fk 2:18 When I Grow Up.... 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRIPg7QxsMM 1:42 When Nicole Grows Up! 6.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qf9cuhOxIRg 1:22 When Christina Grows Up 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GiauqAL7tE 2:25 Nicole's Morning routine! 39K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpnbtB9zlwg 2:20 Christina in the Past! 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2S8lByiZos 1:18 Valentine's Day_Date Fashion! 1.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnwcD4Nxn5c 1:49 Forever Alone... 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiYz8bw3zwM 1:45 Puppy Valentine! 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhL9NzZ_fdQ 1:11 How I Became An Angel 4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8OnefTF_Dg 2:27 How Nicole Became an Angel 54K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLKfpCUdj-g 0:52 Introducing Sofia! 78K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzpl0jhN1FQ 1:21 Who am I?!?! 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqH49n_2Njk 1:22 Maddy's not Maddy! 1.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prTcyV46A2E 1:07 Christina's Impersonations! 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJExVrN-k-8 1:20 Who is Sofia Impersonating 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNPc4qTZHYw 1:17 Goodbye Nicole... 27K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFY050F2Mhw 3:51 Maddy Gives a Room Tour!! 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50jdG_pka5I 1:22 Hannah's Room Tour! 2.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZAngdlEOhU 4:39 Tour of Christina's Room 2.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1nSJe934yQ 3:42 Maddy's Blind?!? 6.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jHjNG5xrPg 0:40 Partners! 1.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzO5XF6bPhg 2:59 Hannah's Blind For A Day! 3.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFVSYVpDBK0 3:37 Watch Christina do stuff blind! 2.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb3Fw-IjPCc 2:03 Sofia's gone blind! 6.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfH-ubb_TAk 1:26 Caitlin's Backwards World! !dlroW sdrawkcaB s'nlitiaC 4.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKsrEJh9ypk 1:49 Maddy's a Little Backwards! 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMbr6Y6fMCg 1:32 Maddy's a Supermodel! 3.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYGjBr4QPvw 1:25 Hannah's a Supermodel!.m4v 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XP_Qd02FXFs 1:05 Girly Girl Versus Tomboy 6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkhE8jjVPUw 2:06 Kelly or Kim? 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpwbU_sJaJk 1:12 Shannon's a Barbie 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtQjfTto_Bw 2:16 Barbie is a Bunny?!?? 4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rh5cOxIPHck 1:59 A Day in the Life of Barbie! 5.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zo3R-ORk7c8 1:46 Barbie the Pagent Girl 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJXFLvlHUHM 3:46 Angelic Make-Up Tutorial 2.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SD2nfX4_9l0 2:00 Angel Makeup in 5 Minutes! 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uK39BzIpFEs 1:41 Spot the Difference 6.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oX2AosqwkQg 2:11 Room Tour! 5.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNDXQQKJ--A 0:39 If Caitlin Ruled The World.... 3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruUBGaLmjx0 1:18 If Maddy Ruled the World 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6corHOp91Q 1:25 If I ruled the world... 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etypxHFpUvI 1:16 Summer Fahion! 2.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-30ZYU0hV50 2:35 Fashionable Shannon 5.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHfO8bSDfnY 1:17 Caitlin Fun in the Sun DO's and DON'Ts 4.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tg_CFFT00u8 2:04 Fun in the Sun! 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaeDAvx1fbE 1:41 Fun in the Sun 5.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21d6q9FOyic 3:39 Deep Breath (Original Song) Music Video 6.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEHCUmgHqzY 0:43 Hannah - Dancing! 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-moKjYLSxY 1:41 My Grandma's Clothes! 7.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfhI-eIUUBI 1:13 Maddy Wears Mom Clothes! 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3Ani32mor0 3:21 I'm my... MOM?!? 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70enYgn1AxY 2:54 Shannon's a fashionista 7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V4Nz-yRBYw 0:32 My Fantasy World! 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zc9Y_u-ZJE 4:10 Question Bowl Quiz Show! 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilo8WBmatPQ 1:23 A Zombie's Life 5.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT06DWPiaXI 2:06 Shannon's Life as a Zombie! 8.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sd3ool8DMsM 1:09 How to have Fun with a Hair Tie 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPbkjvBDMbA 1:37 Have Fun With A Book! 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVXn7J3ZmYs 2:46 Sleepover! 49K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y76FiHQdBng 2:06 How to Have Fun With A Mini Apple! 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFkaSTitELk 1:40 3 Truths, 1 Lie 4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeB6UNgnBxA 2:04 Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire! 8.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smolHWRMkO4 3:42 3 truths and 1 lie 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2j-8COQ1R4 1:12 Fairy Make-up Tutorial 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7Hvk3HHo64 3:02 Maddy only has 1 arm! (For a day!) 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxaN7IWuAvA 5:14 One Arm! 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvla2JCjt2c 2:02 How to survive middle school! 4.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivbp5URuSZs 4:46 How to survive one direction obsession 76K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgEvxmkUpmw 2:09 How to Survive Bullies 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y1TuKRGB2s 3:24 Whats in my school bag? 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9_H4aMf7q4 2:41 What is in Emma's Backpack? 3.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBc64Ip2ebA 1:58 Halloween Tutorial Lady Gaga Hair Bow 2.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMpbteou-k0 1:24 Halloween! 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bauv0Mht7WI 0:44 Help maddy pack for Hogwarts! 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nUOh2nTMO8 3:42 Harry Potters Great Adventure 3.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-7OUoOgBAk 2:42 Emma's Dream 3.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIcWQi_PJiA 1:16 Maddy Becomes a Supermodel! Part Two! 2.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEPNFxrSSLo 1:46 Beauty and the Beast (Part 2) 15K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCoITdGa4gE 2:10 Introducing Laura 24K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHGHs3OMMVM 4:01 Emma's Christmas Shop! 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQOIx1yCVD4 5:38 The case of the missing Nutcracker 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQHm7CoM0-U 1:53 The Case Of The Missing Ornament 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amoTwXRBxrg 2:24 Laura opens her presents early! 527K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JD6VeLe1oNs 2:00 Maura uses the computer too much! 200K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3Oe6ROe_V8 1:54 Goodbye Maddy 6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pK0F46Qvlg 6:36 Shannon's Guide: What To Do When... 215K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGGfOZlXHl8 2:05 Happy Holidays! 8.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNyxQN20jx0 1:30 Goodbye 7.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_9grK8ZIUU 5:11 Christmas With Laura 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LroL-Gftvw8 1:13 Top 5 gifts!!! 6.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFZ7KZOAwnA 2:06 End of the world!!! 108K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBGNHC7WCaU 2:31 The End of the World 157K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6XwnU-67jo 1:14 Running time!!! 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmTWdB0tURc 2:36 Laura's a hypnotist! 12K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWIabYbi65g 5:52 Shannon Gets Hypnotized 107K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJ12dh4EUMI 3:51 Villain! 4.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wct-Nof2jsY 2:39 Power Puff Vs Professor Eviness 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFTk_W6Lqc8 2:55 My Bedtime Routine 58K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyGpH8Thhmg 2:06 Bedtime Routine 40K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP62RZsAvhQ 4:08 How to make a delicious smoothie!!! 4.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_c8yUWGAvc 2:11 Kierce's Crazy Cookies 5.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwctQ3vxuR4 3:32 My trip to Mexico 6.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipO2fJmCniM 0:48 Goodbye Shannons 24K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvyPpwtSsn8 4:36 Maura`s room tour! 21K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_m5K8x7rUE 3:48 Kierce's Room Tour! 22K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fe_P-4gv-dA 3:29 What's on my iPhone? 65K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHCTiwk5Pbw 4:35 Honey Joys with Kate 4.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReJVs1e1cks 2:03 Laura's Morning Routine 55K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABkBuhQCqbg 3:42 Maura`s Morning Routine 116K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPb63U7kMEo 1:34 How Many Cartwheels Can Shannon Do In 60 Seconds 8.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kf5gMTg-3hs 3:09 10 Things You Don't Know About Me! 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w70GjtrdVg 1:51 10 Things You Dont Know About Maura!!! 5.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0Tr8K_plq8 2:02 Things You Don't Know About Kierce 7.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0FRTgDPCa0 1:31 10 Facts About Shannon 21K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLHDwjLRihc 1:53 10 Things You Dont Know 4.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJlLm2k2zzE 2:33 Can you spot the differences? 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzxZjZDAILA 1:25 Can You Spot The Difference? 43K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZSG0_nRBrU 2:00 Spot the Difference 5.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX3KXVqiO5Y 2:20 My After School Routine!!! 147K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slLWibIsHgc 1:41 Shannons (Promo) 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8G0Nr1AvFA 1:51 Cooking with the Shannon 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjFVotxbyxo 3:13 Kate's Hermit Crabs 4.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svKEK9YcAjU 3:49 The Summer Fashion Pageant 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud0UpASHIFQ 2:23 How to be an Angel! 47K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xq4mTr-DFqU 1:46 Talent Contest! 4.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7Bg4I6Zq84 1:58 A Day in the Life of an Angel 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOh61xwns-M 1:08 Would You Rather??? 7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J36KyBXDpe4 4:54 Questions and answers with Laura 9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsLIQbAyOwE 1:32 Q&A with Maura! 2.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSvTiPSYOpA 5:53 Q&A With Shannon! 34K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76O5rMZbftY 1:09 Q & A with Kate 3.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDLi4EgMyUs 4:01 Behind the scenes with Laura 8.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqWZenlOQ30 1:10 Behind the scenes with Maura!!! 5.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXOgIHsjCOg 1:12 Behind The Scenes With Shannon! 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1_P8py7S3g 4:08 A day in the life of a super star!!! 9.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpnIslqn7t8 1:36 Interview with Maura 4.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-XIM9vzSts 2:41 Shannon's a Superstar! 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0yJ9V7PlDw 2:25 If Kate Were Famous 4.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uqs9H-yz_Fg 1:25 What is Maura`s Hidden Talent 8.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GAalhzVhps 1:16 Shannon has a Hidden Talent 30K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7L2alld05g 2:32 Laura Makes An Invention! 8.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyT-lkJ2aMg 2:00 The Magic Potion 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fHXIoga6Bs 2:02 The Reverse Sneezeinator! 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BC1RKhxR_uk 1:02 The curse of the SMURF!! 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFpDeeK7pfs 1:33 The Curse of the Chocolate Chip Cookie 93K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCegM_v6u4o 2:37 Super Models 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXhg8FZG__o 1:56 Behind The Scenes of Shannons' Fashion Show! 8.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0J18nNPcQEs 2:14 Laura Back In Time 7.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oj2tQNyFviU 1:58 Shannon Goes Back In TIme 43K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIWe7xsNSjI 3:57 Back to school clothes haul 8.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5lUA7P3rFw 2:49 Mikaela's Brain Juice! 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prQ2ZqKNLww 1:40 Worst Nightmare 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ju_93wT-W4s 2:29 Mikaela's 10 Biggest Fears! 38K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGIim0Qi43Y 1:54 Secret Life 6.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkBo-1XlQSg 2:46 Mikaela's Secret Potions! 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGBXz8Deo1A 2:40 Shannon's Secret Life 22K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciRxK4ZvdD4 1:46 Drama Queen! 7.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkQEkxnp1gQ 1:53 The Alien Drama Queen?! 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgqtbMra5K0 1:17 Shannon's a Drama Queen 7.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_GLfuE0CBo 1:33 Emoticons in Real Life! 5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5NQoIm1Bfk 3:39 How to Convince your parents to get you a dog! 322K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vA5S4yqBhg 1:56 How to Make an Angelic Phone Holder! 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZCLYbd-BFQ 1:48 How To Be An Angel 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1hA-hvrYXE 1:59 Being an Angel 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCHLYmiylpk 2:51 Glamorous Glam Pagaent! 29K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88mm9E0VFug 2:26 Pranks 17K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mmL0RHTRRo 2:56 Mikaela's Prank Battle! 57K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0o3LME3XrU 2:45 Halloween Decorating 5.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46d35G0mjhA 2:17 Mikaela's Halloweenie Favs! 23K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZuek0IIhZs 1:38 Shannon Goes Trick Or Treating! 43K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBu2wFMycAA 2:18 Comercials (Skit) 8.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmFkoQvFHcM 2:41 Mikaela's C.H.O.R! 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQNQKStyruM 1:36 The Blank 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vOO1N4Ifog 1:18 The Evil Sock Monkey 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyjcgfQwzv0 2:21 Doll Problems! 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-WMvAMP_Yc 2:52 Doll Comes Alive 39K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQr3mwAPHX0 4:09 DIY Hunger Games Necklace 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdy9499-ikk 3:13 Introducing Lia 482K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mp5VZJ7RgHs 0:39 Introducing Mackenzie 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu-GnAGceIc 3:18 Dream life 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZh9aFCWa5w 1:51 Mikaela's Fantasy Life! 9.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxWyxk1trjs 2:25 Shannon is Santa's Helper! 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkVPzH8WOsk 3:16 What Lia does when she's BORED 451K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HABidFNSFSw 1:07 Bored Do's and Don'ts 7.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQRBgJkKPc4 2:49 What To Do When Your Bored 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWAM4vxyUQ0 3:09 The Not So Fun Bunny! 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wcNGH5CD8M 2:33 Shannon Shows You What To Do When You're Bored 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxlAXNLSWCM 2:49 Introducing Heather! 324K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b0pkUnUra8 2:52 The Pencil In Ator 3000 9.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EhmxmC1A4M 2:48 Lia invents the YES-inator 290K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6_EEh5WKfo 1:32 Mackenzie's Invention 5.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShnDD2VqXJY 2:21 Invention 5.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g60ymHQc_20 1:09 Water in a Tin Bucket 8.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDa9PL5mF3M 4:09 Most Useful Inventions, with Heather! 119K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EetPFgtaJXs 5:25 Lia's Magical Adventure 120K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgyg78gZ6bY 2:15 Mackenzie's Magic Box 5.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl_HWLj-Jgo 2:11 Magic Wand 5.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYikujRfklM 1:32 Shannon's Magic Show 8.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23f80UBziRk 4:32 Heather's Magical Moments 47K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f2QkZYvjE8 2:43 Angelica's Christmas Surprise 8.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCvUMbYyQ74 3:46 The Story of the Mischievous Elf 1.8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWlY9AwOsZk 2:24 Mackenzie's Christmas Story 6.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tae3S2iN2kQ 3:03 A Christmas Story 4.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFoRixWxYAs 1:56 Caroling and Cookies! 4.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPUeHLjtOvg 0:30 Hola from El Salvador 3.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jfrZ2ZEwns 4:27 What Maggie got for Christmas 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOj3rXJDeG4 5:01 Lia's Christmas gifts and New Years Party 183K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWOCfXVHCJo 1:02 Happy New Year! 4.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRBIaKsk6W8 1:52 What I Got For Christmas 7.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcJBNA8vB0o 8:00 Christmas Haul 2013 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qW6okN4G3Jk 2:09 Christmas With Mikaela! 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUH5MAPiOaU 4:07 Countdown to Xmas 43K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou439nwCygU 4:20 What I Got For Christmas and Holiday Travels! 60K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHvlEfmxa9g 3:05 How to get r i c h!!! 5.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d8-g8N-QYo 2:52 Lia's Unique Valentine Card 142K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2l8ZX_19lGU 4:33 How to Style Your Hair 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDEL52sfUdk 3:56 How to have the perfect bedtime routine 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1ZcS3j_WP0 1:44 How To Make Hot Chocolate 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ICKEMyK6Js 4:39 How to Spice up Your Room! 211K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LOyD8SetIQ 3:30 Dress A Thon!!! 5.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hB7pTZn08sc 4:15 The Lazy Fairy won't Pick a Dress 651K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG7293_u1nI 1:26 Mackenzie's Favorite Dresses 5.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75ZDYnNHHlI 3:25 Help Heather Pick a Graduation Dress 192K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AroyR_EOs8k 2:52 Which One is the Lie 6.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXhxw9wXWzg 3:27 Three Truths and One Lie 475K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhUttsjYjsA 1:59 Mackenzie's 3 Truths and a Lie 7.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27BdQjvYu5M 5:36 Three truth's and one lie with a twist 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK_JFj7fdrA 1:58 3 Truths and 1 Lie! 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItbE7oJtcqk 5:32 Lia discovers a weird city in her closet 416K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kskxza7fIE4 1:44 Discovery In The Woods 5.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT0DR3rSx0w 3:58 Laura discovers 41K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LFz3fUAklM 5:13 Heather Discovers a Crazy Forest! 43K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8y3HkG3AyM 4:07 Lia's odd new friend 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ4EbjLpbSo 3:50 How to Have The Perfect Sleepover! 247K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KX3cwtLCJA 5:17 M&M Mania 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcUlvuv5faw 4:39 Lia's Crazy Job 1.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CC5ZbKv1Ro 2:15 Mackenzie's Crazy Jobs 8.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V24vhG66kWE 4:41 Crazy Jobs 8.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdzBNOXfB_0 3:22 Heather's Crazy Jobs! 149K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1J9q785Bso 3:06 The Winter Olympics 6.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZwXFfiUxz0 4:12 The Winter Olympics with a Twist 132K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLokBw71Zn4 3:11 Winter Olympics 5.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_279YZbYms 2:11 Goodbye Shannons 50K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Vs2ZYfICow 3:10 The Snow Queen's Adventure 7.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA8ftCCLuWA 4:42 Two Princesses and a Frog 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOQXpGIkTLA 3:07 Fairy Tale 20K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcFGmNFIcAs 3:44 Modern Disney Fairytales! 51K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ij-TtBPeZ6I 4:21 A Fairytale with a Twist 45K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9277-ZK0tk 3:10 The Hair Genie 8.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QpiLOv4SW4 4:15 Super BFF to the Rescue 64K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnNHXvJQCfE 1:41 Mackenzie's Super Power 5.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOtPMloJGFc 4:50 Lia Traps a Leprechaun 709K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKb3mYsuJlI 3:13 Laura is Traped 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_-Ze4bOCNc 3:47 Mikaela's Trapped In The TV!. 28K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfw_ru_C_9k 2:01 The Princess Competition! 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epgXzT2fziA 2:26 Prince Charming! 319K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1Ox6XHc4g8 1:51 Secret Mission: Prince Charming 101! 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRA9ds0UCuw 3:09 The Royal Ball! 902K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JbLSeIgMLU 4:26 Minute to Win It 48K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFgl0jbF5g4 4:37 Mikaela Has A Minute to Win It! 17K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNOcedcgV04 5:31 Minute to Win It 434K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWZ7_fCy-ok 3:14 Maggie Goes... Undercover 6.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx-cSKoQOL4 4:41 LIA SPIES ON HER SCHOOL TEACHERS 2.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOgmjGPC6HE 2:31 Undercover Agent 6.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS6twtK8gaM 2:03 Under Cover Food Thief!!! 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O7rjFstBV8 3:05 Splashies Swim Suits 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTRDfVJzrY4 4:45 Lia's Makeup Commercial 2.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqO_bXFjsls 2:19 Snow For Sale! 33K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3XBM35lx7c 1:21 Lip Maniac 5000 8.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiZey-F9QsA 2:19 Introducing Your New Super Saturday! 183K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdg4QZgRlnA 3:55 Heather's Crazy Commercial! 67K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooA6ZX88BiM 1:28 50,000 Subscribers! 24K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJt8jdUccu0 2:30 Maggie's Spring Fashion 6.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeqbDQBFrdA 4:21 Lia Shops for Hot Spring Fashions 82K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zi5OkrIHnyk 1:01 Mackenzie's Spring Fashion 7.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsfJXDsNna8 3:04 Spring Fashion With Mikaela! 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBHitK19SNM 3:34 Emily's Spring Fashion! 184K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujAB3Aw4IYY 3:49 Heather's Spring Fashion! 41K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9UWKZ7LAG0 3:21 Maggie Has Bad Luck 73K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eB8nLJFqY0 4:55 Lia's Bad Luck Bracelet 2.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a4xiVbESfk 3:11 Mackenzie's Bad Day Rewind 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnzkvUgE9nU 2:51 Bad Luck 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEkp4NqH1GY 2:39 The Bad Luck Games! 421K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a78Lvf0w7ew 3:43 Maggie's New World 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3iPCLnsYkQ 5:29 Lia and The Wizard of Socks 154K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0plKcS7_wuk 3:26 Mackenzie's Reverse World 114K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ohlI0f3SFY 3:28 Laura Becomes Mom 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjFTK2PROgg 4:02 Heather Goes Back in Time! 441K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCBJ7wOwL1c 2:16 Sweet Revenge 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMaJ0ts5Fxg 4:11 Out of Control Revenge 476K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYzXK6a32Lw 3:53 Mackenzie Gets Revenge! 32K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SjTT39KcfA 2:10 Laura's Revenge 25K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNQxLKTqC7U 3:58 Emily Gets Revenge! 6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj1PhmAB5hY 3:24 Heather Gets Revenge! 1.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mc-xTLPofBE 4:37 The Win, Win Game Show 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9Qo7O1F_ps 4:40 Lia Wins A Million Dollars 2.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_OkQSP9NjA 3:23 Obstacle Course Games of America 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyXAD0kxOU8 4:27 Emily's Win Win Situation! 410K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BsXtKy9r78 4:43 Heather And The Win Win Genie! 55K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lMO_IpP-4Q 2:37 Maggie's Audition for Bring It 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMS5G5hh5mc 4:22 Awkward Times To Cheer 119K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4bDEgRRAo0 1:47 Mackenzie's Cheer Juice 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yB5ao6ljzEs 3:57 How To Do A Scorpion 50K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-1q63LmSSw 2:58 Emily Makes Cheerleader Pom Poms! 125K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYdStnSWNl4 3:42 A Day in the Life of a Cheerleader! 130K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bec_bUyDiBk 4:24 Lia's Biggest Fears 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFK7M08yqHw 2:39 Mackenzie's Biggest Fear 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i08UH_8E6Co 4:29 Laura's Biggest Fear 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIFyk2ORnK8 3:23 Emily's Biggest Fear! 954K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHfTUgdMUXM 4:27 Heather's Biggest Fear! 401K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v956RHKuFnU 4:02 Maggie's Brain is Hacked... (Skit) 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJetGyFWJ3s 7:23 Lia's Room Tour 451K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ott1cvWUlrM 2:27 Hacked (Skit) 25K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLK4sTcJsX0 3:50 Emily Makes Summer Lemonade! 278K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6F2T4W-kp3Q 4:20 Heather's After School Routine! 2.7M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3ulGz_OHUM 3:01 How to be Like a Boy 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xgBHPZ2I3c 3:43 Lia Has a Boyfriend 5.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlmC_C5WKdc 1:42 Day in The Life of Mack 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zujfXY6OdM 4:43 Laura's Boy Outfitss 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isTwjq9UTrU 3:35 Emily turns into a boy?!? 1.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmeg4twZriE 4:13 If Heather Was a Boy...?! 534K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYK8uFGqED0 3:51 Legend of the Candle 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QHuEdHXltI 5:36 Legend of the Talking Dog 228K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkD5S2_UR-o 2:11 Legend of the S'mores Stealer 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YietY63fyU 3:58 The Legend of the Mystery Lake 142K views3 years ago Emily And The Legend Of The Fairies! 766K views3 years ago Mackenzie has a Crazy Twin! 20K views3 years ago Crazy Twin 56K views3 years ago Introducing Mimi 256K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnaS7z4nOFs 5:18 Heather's cRaZy Twin! 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W1KrSO7F9w 5:08 Maggie's Babysitting Nightmare 58K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phfeHIOKL5Q 7:38 Mimi's Babysitting Nightmare! 9.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-iiLGnhE70 5:22 The Day Lia Became a Barbie 7.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBuHtTqlKk0 3:27 The Day Mackenzie Became an Adult 91K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSEyPHcQEjM 5:01 The day I became a 50K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMApBmtNn6c 3:46 The day I became an alien! 117K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgBayADqqJc 4:13 The Day Heather Walked The Runway! 942K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hiF2V65-hk 2:53 The Princess and the Trolls 57K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeAaZ9sbjbY 3:48 Nightmare 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-hbMOyN7Do 3:13 Mimi's Crazy Hair Nightmare! 3.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KG0vjwk6pdM 1:30 Watch Your Back... 44K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PGTamOS7_Y 6:19 Heather Oh No! Heather Looks Like A Nightmare! 3.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Plg2eUqkYFo 3:52 Mermaid vs Sea Monster for the Fairytale World 57K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtbErA0Cbe8 5:59 Oh No!! Fairy Tale Trouble?! 4.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3mSyACBPKY 3:38 Mackenzie Visits Dreamtopia! 38K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPEtByQsDao 4:55 The Magical Swing 79K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ARhzRw5tc 3:54 Fairytale Auditions 133K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sg2p48tUXLU 7:14 Heather And The Blueberry Fairy! 355K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grhAb9DjCl0 3:20 Invasion of the Water Balloons! 44K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBVtFCnUK5g 2:01 Invasion of The Birds! 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9Kc0tUinDE 3:14 Mimi's Marshmallow Madness Invasion! 807K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XamA5W4e5Ds 5:07 The Crazy Costume Invasion 42K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=502LO5gK7tQ 5:55 The Monster Under My Bed 6.7M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9U_k09jKPs 5:59 Mackenzie's Monster Friend! 156K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzrbUQv7xIY 3:08 The Back To School Monster 41K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-8t_PCseJ4 3:36 The Businesswoman 61K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9UPElPOevw 6:22 Lia's up to no good at School 23M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n1n0IY3xmI 2:24 Mackenzie's Prankster Friends! 236K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FH4J5oN_k2E 3:37 Annabelle is BACK!!! 12M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQcTxwIXlGA 3:57 Laura and the Messy Monkey 121K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68grEFe1cJI 5:19 Heather pranks her family! 5.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHiilHGwYjU 6:02 OMG!!! Lia is so Jealous 9.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OYMTp-6Rqo 3:55 Jealous 112K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcmyrxgFhSc 5:02 Sibling Jealousy!!! 9.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djfLbOeXW-g 3:46 Laura Is Jealous?!?? 258K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2Og0iI4lFI 6:15 Is Heather...Jealous?! 8.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCW1Dv3kSoE 3:34 Girly Girl vs. Tomboy 49K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYyFKajkZxA 5:39 Girly Girl VS Tomboy 597K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2HFR0f_7RY 2:42 Tomboy vs Girly Girl 41K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ly9DuSKKalc 4:33 Girly Girl VS Tomboy Madness!!! 64K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abLxATjiEMU 2:41 Gymnastics Fun 721K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiDNDCjJqx4 3:44 Girly Girly Goes Camping! 51K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V56m05w83BY 5:34 Tiffany takes you shopping! 762K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we-5Ohen0oA 4:46 Tomboy Tries To Be A Girly Girl?!? 798K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oogGd3Nts3Y 6:47 Girly Girl Gabbie Calls a REMATCH!…And the Winner Is?! 3.7M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y--mfUrDWw 1:54 Beauty Disaster! 87K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuj8ZwJ2Vhw 1:59 The Curse of the Beauty Pageant... 313K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXYIdeVOqws 2:08 Diva Disaster! 59K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ87Nt18H1s 2:28 Break the... WHAT?! 199K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YY9a9jWpg2I 1:59 Fairy Dust! 56K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmvkjpBfovA 2:22 Beauty Walk of... Fame?! 164K views3 years ago Maggie's Garbage Bag Dress 25K views3 years ago Project RunAway! Garbage Bag Edition 647K views3 years ago Mackenzie's Garbage Bag Dresses 29K views3 years ago Toddlers and Trashbags 724K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYRUPsQCEWY 2:43 Garbage Bag Dress?!?! 57K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfNFhZhyQyY 3:20 Fashionista's Life 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jS9G3_r10Tc 7:13 My Life as Catwoman! 2.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IClwb8aHfl8 5:06 Wacky News! Halloween Edition 97K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgp1_BiZwXQ 4:28 3 Truths 1 Lie!!! 56K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcztzXRkkLU 4:12 Halloween Time with Maggie 43K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGAyIuDTjAY 3:11 The Haunted Woods 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b65PeZV4qf4 2:03 Introducing Jaidyn 186K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oO8VDrjjB4 4:29 Spooky Skit 105K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=403W5Na7yNg 3:19 The Halloween Candy Scavenger Hunt 49K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7f1INgHKUo 5:47 Lia has Disappeared!!! 4.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRCZHJtPiRk 5:12 The Invisible Friend! 55K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKw8eF2tf30 2:22 The Invisible Cereal Incident 5.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1safDeADpBo 5:21 Invisoblind!!! 2.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8RaZYlh2_0 1:34 Laura Becomes invisible!?!? 29K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58sQSSjbWmw 5:39 Is Heather... Invisible?! 1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKZAON5_xQg 3:25 15 Minute Shopping Spree! 70K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HX-0IOyH8JY 3:59 Mimi's AWESOME cake!!! 1.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OP53sEXWxpM 3:54 Something New!!! 53K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfI3tTLCFhc 3:18 RobotMaggie's New Friend! 39K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iB2AmJHl9eI 5:50 Lia's Robot goes CRAZY 393K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqeYlfQOGhQ 3:41 Chore Bot 2000 51K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSxcdtlmy1E 3:27 Rosa the Robot! 679K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz2QuQFVL90 4:00 Robotana, the Sassiest Robot! 2.3M views3 years ago Laura The New iRobot!!! 53K views3 years ago Heather's Robot DiSaStEr! 104K views3 years ago Maggie's Room Tour 52K views3 years ago Lia's NEW Room Tour 1.1M views3 years ago Room Tour 2014 79K views3 years ago Room Tour 221K views3 years ago Mimi's room tour!!! 411K views3 years ago Laura's Room Tour!!! 59K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MupqpAYcpGc 9:46 Heather's Awesome Room Tour! 542K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98HZvKiuyaU 0:57 Goodbye Maggie 65K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsv78XMFhik 6:37 Lia Goes Christmas Shopping and Decorates the Tree 567K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Z91WU3-sdM 5:39 Best Day Ever! 97K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOuquF4lXsY 2:55 Best Day Ever 94K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N60Ov9nsvV0 4:31 Candy for Breakfast?! Mimi's Best Day EVER!!! 11M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwpBUW9LSaU 4:14 The Best Day EVER!!! 180K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9T9HCoWPSb0 7:15 Heather Has The Best Day EVER! 5.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsF2Y0WNipI 6:39 Lia's Pesky Neighbor Chad!!! 1.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fr_zHVAg2xU 2:23 Mackenzie's Pesky Neighbor 86K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kNIcu49bP0 3:24 The Pesky Actress! 94K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKqeeJp2i8o 5:02 Mimi's Pesky Math Teacher!!! 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o14QHfe6NEs 4:01 Elf on the shelf Madness ! 275K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AsaapabeZY 4:42 Uh Oh! Pesky Pop Up Peter Visits Heather! 171K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6lU2nD4VnY 1:04 A Message From Kaelyn 316K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO4tF9i9oxg 8:02 Unwrapped Adventure 49K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCN2mqbaHWg 4:21 Mimi's Elf Adventure! 463K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td0oDiJOrM4 2:50 Upside Down World! 740K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KX08IrCUQy8 5:25 Heather's Holiday Shopping Adventure! 97K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9aRcRom-0s 2:40 Introducing Anna 363K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZUgweS4Q3E 8:05 Lia's Magical Christmas Bear! 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_L-LRIm9T8 2:49 The Season of Giving 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXSfqaKnXpQ 4:25 Jaidyn's Christmas Spirit Story 71K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=secZ0J_mRxk 5:51 Mimi's Story of Sunny the Elf! 5.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_F2-ybYYHw 2:10 Crazy Christmas lights! 24K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sipeOyuHPZs 6:37 Christmas with Heather! 109K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWqDgxdFYLc 5:21 Anna's Christmas Haul 248K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf3O67VJAsE 5:38 Lia's Christmas Gifts 2014 1.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8IUc1ssJng 5:34 Mackenzie's Christmas Presents 2014 55K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbdXJKe5aOY 7:01 Jaidyn's 2014 Christmas Haul!! 399K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAyfRqAD-SM 10:31 What Mimi got for Christmas 2014! 657K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqAy3GY-zX4 11:29 Heather's Christmas Gifts + Holiday Adventures! 295K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttV03vOMOuU 6:37 Anna's Morning Routine 8.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJiLIbH5PrE 9:27 Interviewing Boys! 1.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfG5mh2rK6I 3:19 Mackenzie's Winter Favorites 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIJKYHkvevM 4:59 Mimi's After School Routine! 3.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhKMaJ_Anzg 3:02 The Strange and Unexpected Scavenger Hunt 122K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUk-8Cqb9s0 4:01 Mackenzie's Strange Day 39K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KAZ9uPDkrg 4:48 Strange Prank or Unexpected Admirer 235K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_TJAK7MGLc 7:32 Mimi's Strange Cousin Muriel! 1.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIVzUTlJPRA 4:55 Laura's Unexpected Snow Day! 37K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxU5XbHxQ9I 8:11 The Strange and Unexpected Return of Mrs. Fairlady! 564K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fOBS9f6DX8 2:25 Anna and the Fairy Dust 151K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye9ctkc7nsw 6:26 Chad's Magical Makeover 2.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTBLLzWaL8M 2:35 The Fabulous Fairy Dust 132K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qvg0rN74h7c 2:58 The Clumsy Fairy 4.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDYW6YP89-8 5:21 Faith, Fluffy, and the Fairy Dust!!! 649K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfH0vqWaKv8 7:27 The Eye Lash Fairies!!! 34K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lUK9-gktaQ 8:50 Gabbie and Tori Need Fairy Dust! 536K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfnoV446KjI 3:18 American Girl Doll Jail Break 1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ubtP8YhASc 2:19 Mackenzie Escapes From School 97K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0aXl8UVJ8Y 2:11 The iPhone Jailbreak 1.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XXaRYLJT9k 5:06 Uh-oh! Mimi's Trapped in a Movie?! 1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrkyyCZJ_AE 7:45 How to Break Out Of School? 2.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v5nMtxqSRw 4:36 Q&A with Anna and Avery 698K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DH7hhuYewsU 5:22 Lia's Bedtime Routine 3.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp5ROw3iJrQ 5:09 How The Witch Wizard Lost Her Powers! 34K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iCbSbwCFWo 8:45 The Valentine's Day Mix Up! 631K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sztWZWHwJA 2:56 Anna discovers Princess-Land 1.7M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab_sdqvCq5o 4:17 Lia Has A Starbucks Under Her New Bedroom 4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmXjpLO7Cm8 3:10 Mackenzie's Discovery 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZG0PL4dlL60 8:57 Mimi Discovers She is an Apple Whisperer!!! 1.4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8zBFbzYYNI 9:45 Heather Discovers A FROZEN World Under Her Stairs! 1.4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWj2BvxBjVw 1:54 The Princess and the Basketball Player 109K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD6kPbemnyw 7:16 Minecraft - The Princess And The Creeper 929K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ryp-CC_DG0I 2:27 The Princess and The Puppy 659K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkOh2mPpDpU 3:37 The Princess and the Youtuber... Miranda Sings!?! 5.8M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3itEeVWTIw 5:06 The Princess and the Pranks! 21M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Glsx7pFpvYk 4:52 The Princess and the 3 Wishes!!! 35K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JYzqHfIy7g 6:48 The Princess and The Fairy Wish! 1.3M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5fxpxYUL6k 8:16 Cupcake War!! Crazy Boot Camp Training 975K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZknSkdLVcos 5:43 Emergency Youtube Boot Camp 1.3M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5zn_t6ghmw 4:31 The CrAzY Sister Boot Camp!!! 1.5M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nISPhU-ZhRc 9:47 Girly Girl Gabbie And The Phone Free Boot Camp! 2M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8qUnkJM6JY 2:17 Anna's Superhero Powers Go Missing! 507K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TX7n7Aqc8YQ 5:36 Lia's School Picture...Epic FAIL 5.1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwpZw8Lu7hA 0:47 Mackenzie Says Goodbye 75K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlU4p0qym9c 3:47 Missing Powers 96K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_DOe0CV3TI 6:26 Why Can't I Fly 50K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07YCnwLrcwo 8:24 Heather's Missing Prankster Powers?! 2.6M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6p1pr01SpU 3:06 Anna is Stuck in the T V ! 588K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFqHKJjZh3o 6:46 Lia's Freaky Adventure!!! 1.1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPeDHa0oWNs 1:52 An Alternate Universe... In Reverse? 66K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3TAon2o-co 5:40 No Way! Mimi's President?! 1.5M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6eVlZcCkzA 2:58 Crazy Nutella Obsession 288K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fa84w7a6svU 5:06 The Craziest Cat Lady 116K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwEjs6ophB0 7:57 Sabrina the Obsessive Selfie Sender! 687K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gs6MIZzmqo0 4:59 Epic Dance Lessons 425K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApYC5jK6thE 8:50 Dance Moms... Parody! 2M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45ZroNkPQXI 5:21 Mimi and Muriel do the Dancer Tag! 113K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WIDMrHskbI 11:06 Maddie Doesn't Win ! A Dance Moms Parody! 2.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5BvBcYmPL4 2:42 Dance Moms Parody 4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTUhexsGHH8 8:35 Eggcellent Eggstravaganza Obstacle Course! 4.6M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTboY2Ez9Bs 5:49 JJ Pranks Laura 1.2M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4T4O10qa4s 9:26 A Dance Moms Parody Part 2! And The Winner Is...? 923K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJYcFSZgIVI 2:57 Magic Spells to Cure Boredom 122K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNYpbucVNCc 2:59 Hermione Granger... PRIME SUSPECT!?! 512K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yq8dRzlrOfk 7:09 Mimi's Bad Luck Curse!!! 6.1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuuLax8DWAg 3:28 I'm A Witch! Do You Believe Me? 199K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yp7IEYr_O8I 8:41 Switch Witch's Makeup Madness! 245K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYQvogXdLtc 3:09 Girls play Football! 221K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9laP-v6ceQ 2:07 Introducing Jana 146K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrhX9h2gAm4 6:45 Girls Can Do Anything! 2.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOgH36Od5J0 3:23 Mission Impossible 63K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiFYtHF4obg 6:35 Mission Impossible - Last Minute Math Test!!! 471K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dRGC6-cAyc 2:47 1 Million Outfits 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2IpA0dbhuo 5:06 Lia's The 1 Millionth Customer...NOT!!! 3.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nk6uHwCzrtw 7:14 A Million YouTube Views 168K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmS2ID4JH-o 8:27 1 Million Ways to Break a World Record!!! 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cp3tS6XVpa8 4:27 Black Gloved Villian 523K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WC3fCWfJ_58 5:24 Princess Siri & the Crown Thief 449K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnbJwwvtBlk 2:12 Who Stole the Cookie From the Cookie Jar 108K views2 years ago CC The Spoiler Super Villain! 1.3M views2 years ago CC My Sister is a Super Villain 217K views2 years ago CC Crazy Experiments with Coke and Mentos Finale 3.5M views2 years ago CC Lia's Crazy Babysitter 2.5M views2 years ago CC My Crazy Aunt Moonbeam 288K views2 years ago CC My Crazy Pet Giraffe 122K views2 years ago CC Mimi's Crazy Summer Camp 2.2M views2 years ago CC Heather's cRaZy Prom Date! 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt9USw3xm2c 5:30 Mimi's Addicted to a Song 2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhJwul_EWdg 4:01 Tabitha the Teenage Witch 255K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLPWMEWkJkQ 5:31 The Day Mimi became a Dream Keeper!!! 566K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4lr110qu8k 7:53 Heather Becomes a Cell Phone! 7.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CHGDymwVqU 4:49 The Girl In The Mirror! 99K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC78Xa9JgGM 3:49 How to be the Perfect Babysitter 202K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opL_6nKM2TQ 4:39 Android Babysits Bratty Jenna 441K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYiVDlx7X30 6:17 The Star Fairy 2.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHdR0zshLvI 6:12 Addy's Mischievous Morning Mood!!! 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTj24qVkwb8 7:54 Grandma Forgets About Lia 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAMM3IlNMO8 4:40 How Much Does Grandma Know About the Internet 230K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMvlMgul8XI 7:02 Mimi's Grandma is a Famous Rapper ! 376K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v0VbodY7XQ 7:05 My CRAZY Grandma Comes To Town!!! 2.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmZ5wlHT4eQ 9:46 The cRaZy Grandma Reality TV Show!! 304K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXTVU6c6oz4 8:07 Feather Fruitpip the Pixie 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEkrBLTc_tc 10:18 Chef Olive Makes Unicorn Cookies 596K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3ytZ7BLIAU 6:06 Mimi's New Unusual Friend Milly! 9.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAPXKq4wB0s 7:56 How to be Famous with Girly Girl Gwen!!! 88K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQO0iIpcfp4 4:08 We Found a Time Capsule! 1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxWT4nv3vbE 8:46 Mimi Meets Stacy...An 80's Genie?! 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekCHNuP_5EQ 8:09 Lets Go Back To The Fabulous 50s 66K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZo_RPiSCsY 6:20 Mimi's Date with Chip and...Muriel?! 528K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIRnzaUgn9E 4:43 Expectation vs Reality of Being a Sister! 1.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzcU8kAO2LY 6:15 Lia's Perfect Sleepover Expectations vs Reality 3.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9igvXaI-Ds 5:11 Jana's Secret Admirer 79K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtzkbWXn99w 5:01 Family Road Trip Expectations vs Reality 7.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MO_PKazja4 6:40 Expectation vs Reality First School Morning! 4.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUyzxJCsM3k 8:17 Summer Fun! Lia Meets SSG Girls! 4.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBfZQz-cU0I 5:19 Jana's Secret Summer Fun 48K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkZnqkvcK0I 5:22 SSG Meet Up, Ocean, Friends and More Fun! 344K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvNr6hOKZlY 5:31 Mimi's Summer Fun! Plus SSG Meet and Greet!!! 419K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-gXGv5aONA 7:32 New Friends and adventures! What a Fun Summer! 52K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyiQQGrLDPk 3:52 Secret Brownie Recipe 493K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_kCEsn1W5Y 8:36 Lia's Future Looks BAD! 2.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9ewqvJ3op8 5:41 Curse of the Old Chain Letter 135K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DflX75VTwL8 7:05 Super Summer Scavenger Hunt! 856K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaoKXSZOfxA 7:35 The Old Letter That Makes Mimi a Millionare!! 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHXkInsz5wE 6:44 A Playground Adventure! 464K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pk_hjoGaWQ4 8:54 The Old Letter and the Mysterious Shoe Clues! 1.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHzxYt9qBDI 4:52 Back to School Interview Project 522K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAsxeiYMKvk 6:14 Lia's Bedroom Makeover! 1.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mQHLI3MhaQ 7:05 Jana's Back to School Project 182K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvbO7_P_PT8 9:03 Emoji Cupcakes with Chef Olive! 272K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeFNn15LAAU 7:07 Mimi's Noisy Baby Project! 3.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiBRmA5k6oI 7:03 Ultimate CUTE Clothes Project!!! 385K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXMO_5VJNlY 9:19 Heather's Embarrassing Crush!! 2.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BWe8sI4d5M 3:10 The Night of the Living Doll 313K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ka_1fSMoJN8 7:28 Creepy Living Doll Hair and Makeup Tutorial 323K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFlCxILXSGw 2:41 Goodbye Mimi 1.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hC-YV1pQ-bg 6:43 Dance Moms Parody Part 2: My First Solo 1.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb6jh5GVWTA 8:33 Lia's First Date to the School Dance! 7.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEfrK-mrQl4 5:01 The First Day of School NIGHTMARE 2.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLI1vAItdVQ 2:20 Introducing Your New Friday… Ellie! 672K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHRXsKMOGgg 8:46 My TERRIBLE First Day Of School!!! 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVX3wMogQ2Y 6:32 Paris Scavengar Hunt for Buried Treasure 553K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXApkQizByw 4:16 Pippa the Pirate's Buried Treasure 96K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlta5gLN3rM 6:20 Ellie's Magical Fairy Experience! 348K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRJeHDYgya4 5:25 Goodbye Laura! 176K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zy-RrcRCDQ 8:32 Buried Treasure...The Tooth Fairy Returns! 2.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvghKwj77Oo 6:00 Avery's Unlucky Day! 4.5M views2 years ago CC The Rescue of a Little Mermaid 25M views2 years ago CC The Unlucky Anonymous Support Group! 217K views2 years ago CC Ellie's Unlucky Vacation! 2M views2 years ago CC Introducing... Holly! 369K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCo2Xp4GkRQ 4:30 Shambo and Shampo and the Surprise Pranks 1.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa_n6iDZEwc 5:40 The Princess and the Surprise Egg 3.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGi-t6RwKq4 7:13 The School of Surprises! 1.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcyWjQwluQg 8:58 Surprise Fitness Classes with Yolanda! 225K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BlZYnkvY4E 3:14 Anna's Fairy Godsister 194K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HjPoQ5zPo 8:41 Revenge of the Wish Fairy! 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgoPHkGbrZE 6:33 The Princess and the Surprise Egg Part 2 905K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_NNYz4biuk 5:43 Petey the Wishing Tree 151K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyyJEwgC3GQ 7:15 G-Girl Genie and Ellie's 3 wishes! 892K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQDmr1D5tTk 10:34 Spookilina and The Three Wishes! 838K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9xgiy_cVHg 7:16 It's Avery's Birthday and Anna is SO Jealous 3.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weAtz2CRT1o 7:49 Inside Out - Introducing Jealousy 17M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZV-5lZFhTVI 5:36 Minecraft Steve is Jealous 476K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f24YH7lVXI 4:03 Is Jaidyn Jealous 652K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_SA36ILf1Y 10:40 Is Todd Jealous of Greg?! 2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGcL727sgpE 8:09 Is Cool Cat...Jealous?! 7.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FoKYd4x9U0 2:42 Anna's a Fashion Hero! 877K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBZ0yPV2beM 7:54 Super Hero or Super Zero 407K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6G78MMMMhU 7:15 Goober Girl to the Rescue! 293K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZMHVq4rE7A 2:55 Super Jaidyn Saves The Day! 309K views2 years ago Ellie is a Bad Super Hero! 655K views2 years ago CC Negative Nelly's a Hero?! 491K views2 years ago CC Halloween Expectation vs Reality 673K views2 years ago CC Lia's Fun Halloween Costumes 209K views2 years ago CC What if Miranda Sings went Trick or Treating 952K views2 years ago CC Halloween Fun with Ellie! 2M views2 years ago CC Halloween With Holly! 443K views2 years ago CC Heather's Halloween Expectations vs Reality! 4.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QF9rRZ7iocU 6:42 Elf on the Shelf Stole My Halloween Candy! 2.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-jmR1aB0DA 7:17 13th Birthday Haul 2015! 144K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5xvi0eAd3A 8:07 Hero Heather Needs YOUR Help! 591K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqhDQCz32yM 6:09 My Secret Life as Miranda Sings 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUpv-zZDPM8 9:00 Two Secret First Dates for Jana 175K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIQFP3I_A3A 7:16 April's Secret Guide to Staying in Shape! 94K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OMAY_1EQCs 9:38 Who Stole Todd's Secret Diary?! 1.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WotcSwrrZaY 3:40 A Visit from the Christmas Fairy 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8xfLGgZKPU 7:17 The Craziest Tooth Fairy EVER! 596K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtfIhdIFpzE 7:10 Frozen Fairy 2.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_2UyOA90zA 3:57 The Fairy Fail! 123K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujQX-QhxveQ 9:00 Nancy the Funny Fairy! 1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3Yj6sxzubA 8:26 Fairy Dust Failure! 1.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iujsnes_G6g 7:38 Lia's Dream Life 240K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5nYZvL-PTY 6:19 Jana's Mermaid Dreams 12M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2L_e0y65dk 2:50 Jaidyn's Dream World! 99K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypym6n61iNw 3:23 Ellie's Christmas Dream Life! 720K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37emzgLkFjU 10:01 Todd's Dream Life... the Todd Claus! 1.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKG9P4R_U1I 7:17 Bratty Brittany Gets Ready for Christmas 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-KhWJrKYoY 7:46 Lia's DIY Christmas Gifts! 447K views2 years ago CC My Christmas Haul...from Bad Santa! 2.9M views2 years ago CC Christmas DIY Decor Snack and Sugar Scrub 140K views2 years ago CC Heather's Morning Routine! 2.2M views2 years ago CC Lia Gets Cooties From An Elf! 1.4M views2 years ago CC Princess Siri and the Cupcake Sprinkles 8.6M views2 years ago CC Holly has Lazy itis ! What a WeIRd Illness! 1.3M views2 years ago CC The Flu Bug vs Heather: wEiRd Holiday Illnesses! 440K views2 years ago CC Buddy the Elf Gets REVENGE 1.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOtfa-sUWMU 7:18 Santa Brings Lia a Boyfriend for Christmas! 9.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CW5mSotDGVs 6:31 The Generous Christmas Ghost 150K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gklhIlK9rn4 8:57 Ellie's Unbelievable Christmas Eve Story! 1.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9EFBPWCiTw 8:59 What We Got for Christmas 2015 4.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZq4deSN4IE 8:05 What Lia Got For Christmas 2015 704K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Dc0-cdQDGc 7:11 Jana's Christmas Haul 408K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vC6N5VBlFLw 6:48 What Jaidyn Got For Christmas 2015! 258K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlUk1BZZ_2o 12:15 What Ellie Got for Christmas 3.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lul2RbR_xpg 10:41 Holly's Christmas Haul 2015! 205K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2CN3RtrFkQ 3:51 The Forgetful Frappuccino: Avery Loses Her Memory! 997K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lecr_kmfjsc 8:00 The Seven Perfect Angels Forget Lia! 3.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=655jB-6P2Mw 8:45 A Forgetful Fairy Tale 567K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO2bL5bAlFM 5:17 The Forgetful Delivery Dude 891K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62BLYScHKBQ 6:03 Ellie's Forgetful Friend Frie Causes Chaos!! 780K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkXdbDtlwYI 6:24 Todd Forgets her Pimple?! 358K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXIxGu4r1lk 7:10 Forgetful King Kitty Messes Up At Love! 587K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdXLT90lW4Q 8:42 Chad's WILD Genie Party!! 253K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UF5dr8j_qCo 6:03 Jeannie the Teen Genie Wants to be Human 294K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTdokYFYxA8 2:55 Genie Etiquette! 67K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBKtoYGoy9k 7:24 The Genie that Lives in the iPad...?! 884K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q57-NJ05flc 6:28 The Lost Little Mermaid 548K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJZnAXmu5FI 8:01 Freddy the Yeti 96K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTKybC8MiNw 6:22 The Mythical Creature Dating Show!!! 348K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQF4SB07oMg 4:31 If Only I Could Have Anything I Want 704K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiMo9cXwD94 3:43 If Only I Could Never Sleep!! 226K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoxucDpWEYE 5:15 If only I could be famous 2.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Yi6wwyGHhc 7:17 If Only Holly and Her Twin Sister Could Get Along! 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0Vuvyps1ds 8:12 If Only I Could Be...POPULAR! 7.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAXMGhatHIg 8:58 Lia's AMAZING Makeovers! 2.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xK9VjAsEj8 5:58 The Amazing Princess from the Frozen North 167K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osQC2ideQoA 5:33 The Most AMAZING Magician 122K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiuxUYsd3Bc 8:56 The Most AMAZING Present! 2.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3xZypyIQNI 8:24 Heather's AMAZING Talking Pet! 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00Mbr3JDZ-o 5:44 My Boyfriend is an Alien?! 1.7M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQAVLpflpUI 7:48 Lia's NEW Boyfriend is Out Of This World!! 347K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wh4NiB4i9YU 7:02 Redneck vs Alien 117K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djL9IdTKRq4 2:57 Is The New Kid an ALIEN 484K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uo5hwyJBa3k 7:07 Ellie's CrAzY Pet Alien!!! 5.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i12T3wWQOIw 9:16 Holly's Strange Cousin is an ALIEN ! 583K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSCELL8R59w 9:34 Troublemaker Alien Trashes Heather's House! 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owyPtDW956Q 7:41 Princess Siri and the Magic Surprise Egg 904K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zjvb0DyWMZc 4:53 Chef Olive's Tragic Kitchen Accident! 111K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQ5umQpCNvo 4:44 Mission Impossible Babysitting CRAZY Kids 3.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0W1JIrZibx4 8:37 Mission Impossible Catching Mythical Creatures 266K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVGpjUpdPqY 5:14 Market Mayhem - Winner or Loser? 176K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTBi4LWM-Gw 8:52 Mission Impossible: Going to the SSG Meet and Greet 1.9M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVRBqVT2qvw 5:56 Mission Impossible: Cleaning Holly's Room! 882K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7f2u6ycvHQ 8:04 No Phone For A Day?! That's IMPOSSIBLE! 4.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KZD3y3NEuc 7:01 Shambo and Shampo the Troublemakers 1.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgk_QC8LSd4 8:23 Lia's BFF is a Famous YouTuber or Troublemaker? 986K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdmQeYFg6NI 6:36 My 13th Birthday Party....Ruined by Troublemakers!!! 1.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDtRk0Ci_hM 5:58 Troublemaker Ruby Meets Embarrassing Alice 4.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDLXT3v0pls 8:09 I am NOT a Troublemaker! 2.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIzL-i9Rz-M 5:15 Holly's Troublemaker Twin Ruins her Date! 1.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBuCgoDcq9s 9:03 OH NO! My School Yearbook Photo is an Unlucky FAIL! 9.4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDvNM2X-IkE 3:20 Where is my Lucky Charm! 138K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqYF9vQ1poU 7:49 Holly's Unlucky Headband! 750K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJqDxG6vfmY 3:46 1 Million Subscribers!!! 635K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21ivF3yqVqs 9:04 Selfie Sabrina's Seriously Unlucky Shoes! 1.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUrq7guh1Qw 3:23 Things All Vampires Do! 631K views2 years ago CC A Vampire Moved in Next Door! 5.7M views2 years ago CC My Prom Date BITES!!! 843K views2 years ago CC Bit by a VAMPIRE on Vacation?! 7.8M views2 years ago CC Ellie babysits... a Vampire?! 7.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7I0mMaFKRA 6:43 Day in the Life of Violet the Vampire! 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nygqtZGLtFk 9:15 My Jealous Sister Is A VAMPIRE ! 5.3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N59LrNJIZHw 5:12 Princess Cinderbella and the Ball Disaster! 1.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xr1gEXl8VOs 7:34 TRAGIC Fairytale Endings! 806K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKRDLUzBnos 3:44 Fairy Godmother Gets Arrested! 721K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxWsiwpL_f8 9:58 Genevieve Gets Trapped in a FairyTale Book! 3M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BG7ZhtS7G9I 8:48 Kool Kat's Fairytale DISASTER! 4M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOEmr0LejkY 9:53 Seven Perfect Angels Gets PRANK CALLED ! 2.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygXd8yKh_EY 9:57 Molly the Mischievous Monster Under the Bed! 943K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH8NDCj8Uk8 6:52 My New Hairstyle Disaster Ends BADLY! 4.6M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoF08Mle2IY 6:48 My Seven Perfect Angels YouTube Audition Video...FAIL!!! 824K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NG_f8pZ1wKc 4:04 Greta the Grape's Sports Day Epic FAIL! 366K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmJTaW7qjTM 10:15 Holly's her Mom for the Day EPIC FAIL! 3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRObXP6Hx7o 8:47 Heather's Best Day Ever...EPIC FAIL! 6.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BqYh0I5qM4 9:32 Shambo and Shampo Return 1.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zmtGIdERSk 7:42 Lia's Pranks! 2.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjKTw1TggkA 3:34 Who is PRANKING Jaidyn 428K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEvlHmEJIBo 3:19 Ghost Encounters: Expectation vs. Reality 160K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t640GMX7YpQ 8:15 The Mischievous YouTube Ghost! 4.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4suLh5L_FNc 10:16 Who Stole Bratty Brittany's Hair Bow?!? 3.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJKQ8SWC3EM 6:16 Lia's Undercover Birthday Surprise! 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5HFIWZxm98 7:32 What Boys Do When Girls Are Not Around 588K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9d_anMNeds 2:54 The Unlikeable Undercover Neighborhood Watch! 245K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTn1pdYwD5I 9:04 Princess Sabrina's Unusual Day! 5.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puOD2bjeGS8 7:09 The Science Experiment Fail! 173K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPzwpSf7Y2Y 7:14 Ellie's New Neighbour is Weird! 12M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYThR_7PrF0 5:12 How to Escape From School! 10M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCh_KvV_kvU 7:34 The Great Sleepover Escape 226K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4lYk6tQ5nA 5:41 The Great Birthday Escape!!! 1.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mePLJdtElvc 9:48 How to Escape being Grounded... FAIL 15M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afo185Ux62U 7:06 Avery is a Famous Celebrity 3.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkj8wgaV3UA 8:41 Oh No! What Happened to Lia? A Fairy Dust Disaster!!! 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0o-mbP9Wm8M 5:57 Does the Mystery Fairy Dust Actually Work 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtojxIdBvfo 7:58 The Mean Girls of Middle School Win a Million Dollars!! 3.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5_St-qxZ20 9:49 The Magical Princess Crown 2.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPhq9gHtikw 6:27 Jana and the Magic Cupcake 651K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heeil2vNd-4 8:24 In a Video Game! 7.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQxR91nNOc0 6:22 Bratty Jenna and the Fairy Princess 246K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVj4nmIN8Xs 6:58 Help! I've Shrunk In Toy Land! 12M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EVYSxEUW4U 9:04 The Day Holly Became her Twin Brother! 2.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2pPWWHzjas 7:32 EPIC Garbage Bag Dresses Lia VS Ella 547K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_TDuQVSG88 7:49 The Princesses And The Garbage Bag Dresses...?! 2.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EEZYAft7ew 8:38 Sister Wars! You Wrecked My Dress! 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BO80j3qAs3Q 7:59 Princess Sabrina Gets REVENGE 10M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2_AcDRER-8 8:58 Princess Selfie 5.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXGMVU7_B_I 8:36 Grouchy Genevieve and The Rude Princess! 3.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZFh05FNqno 6:36 Jana's Surprise Egg Scavenger Hunt 309K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seNYxx8g9b4 4:01 Gymnastics At a Trampoline Park! Part 2! 1.3M views1 year ago CC Anna vs Avery - Epic Minute to Win it SHOWDOWN 1.5M views1 year ago CC Ellie's Minute to Win it! 3.8M views1 year ago CC Jenna and the Genie Lamp Break In!!! 435K views1 year ago CC SPA and SSG Sleepover Fun! 5.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hygIu7aKjUM 6:10 HELP! Grandma is a Witch! 11M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFHUYIU_CaA 4:52 Ruby's First Day of School Nightmare! 743K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UZjX2-7BB8 8:24 Anna's Broken Birthday Gifts! 2.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GK1VlN10GHk 6:26 Lia's Broken Dreams! 309K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WHjwdAhfHk 5:39 Eggciting Exclusives With Chef Olive! 286K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_hEKtFwliw 5:30 Holly's Broken Doll?! 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cnzX-4irN4 7:50 Summer Sleepover Fun with Avery and Anna! 6.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4p_t_hINlo 8:03 Elf on the Shelf's Summer Fun with Jana!! 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pf1j4pfq_8s 5:03 The Mischievous Banana - Part 3 872K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao_d2_P9SQk 6:29 WARNING! Be Careful What You Wish For! 559K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEirXowpu_Y 7:17 Darbie the Doll Becomes a Girl! 153K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1WgJV6PYag 5:04 Winnie Finds a Genie 2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOjwt9Ut7Pc 5:17 Holly and the Sassy Genie?! 451K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9wLcaZ5TT4 2:58 Introducing Ashlynn! 318K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjthjREEeaE 4:59 The Magical Mermaid Fish! 860K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8XWLe7jufw 8:46 Holly's Twin Brother Becomes a Unicorn?! 289K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvI9PtSgt90 8:01 The Broken Doll & The Halloween Mischief! 10M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzGjU15D950 7:05 Fun Halloween and Fall Crafts! DIY Unicorn! 193K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_pwModEL9E 8:38 Halloween Party DIY 176K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEs9XDzsa5A 6:03 Princess Siri and the Dream Catcher 149K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnE-c1L1ntY 10:16 Jaidyn's DIY Crafts 1.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsQzxEnAzpA 7:50 Halloween DIYs with Avery and Anna! Costumes, Decorations, and Food!!! 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhOsgCH7Tq0 7:21 Heather's DIY Rainbow Room Decor! 2.7M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEoDfcNbtfI 6:05 Princess Belle and the Witch! 862K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QStHRrpzT24 7:26 Halloween Expectations VS Reality! 697K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbeNJzMRKmM 4:38 It's Raining Halloween Candy!!! 324K views1 year ago CC Super Easy and Delicious Halloween Snack DIY Ideas! 535K views1 year ago CC The WORST Halloween EVER?! 12M views1 year ago CC Jana Becomes a Nerd!! 178K views1 year ago CC Avery and Anna Became MOVIE STARS! 799K views1 year ago CC The Day Holly Became an Actress! 248K views1 year ago CC Perfect Little LIARS!!! The Box of Lies! 4.9M views1 year ago Making Cupcakes with CRAZY Jellybeans!! 178K views1 year ago EPIC Box of Lies Showdown 1.1M views1 year ago Avery and Anna's Room Tours! 885K views1 year ago Jana's After School Routine!! 257K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZIM_-ZrwPA 5:32 Anna & Avery's Morning Routine! 1.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKoLT7AhH_8 8:02 Heather's After School & Bedtime Routine! 2.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXR0ZSuNOfE 4:28 Trolls and the Wicked Villain! 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oijJ_KnxcE 5:07 No School ! Heather's Snow Day! 561K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gOrNmd6WwU 4:21 Cinderella, Rapunzel and the NEW Unlikely Princess! 360K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8CxOBrpCiQ 9:42 Princess Siri and the Mannequin Challenge!! 995K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnkpvCLnjv0 5:25 The Tale of the Seventh Perfect Angel! 201K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aQ1DhLU8YU 6:35 Princess Sabrina and the Magic Mirror Disaster! 2.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-AVTQRAe5Y 6:13 Sleepover Fun with my Special Friend! 112K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py4CMcCkg0U 6:49 My Friend is a Mannequin! 335K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdtuS58mohg 5:16 The BFF Princesses 1.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwgDfHW7THg 6:40 Ashlynn's Cute Christmas DIYs! Easy and Fun! 71K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHbcy2ZmpTQ 10:11 DIY Snowman SLIME and Xmas Gift Ideas with Lia! 147K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CLUpr3RwkM 6:54 Jana's DIY CANDY Gift Wrapping!! 73K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVvchuV8E88 9:05 Holiday Treats and Candy Cane Fluffy Slime DIY 459K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rxD_Rytry8 7:09 Avery and Anna's Christmas DIY's! 297K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h05M00nVArk 8:28 Holly's Christmas DIYS! Slime, Toys, and More! 135K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwiC_xRH9bw 8:11 Fab or Fail? Heather’s Frozen DIY Room Decor! 232K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OdPFkswtHY 6:51 The Prankster Christmas Story 852K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BPEqVgUQtk 8:00 What I Got For Christmas 2016! 586K views1 year ago CC Lia’s Christmas Haul 2016 259K views1 year ago CC Jana's Christmas Haul!! 60K views1 year ago CC Jaidyn's 2016 Christmas Haul!! 287K views1 year ago CC What We Got for Christmas 2016!! 878K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tr6BdqIqWvo 9:08 What Holly Got For Christmas 2016! 111K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klvxbEwwYL8 5:08 Heather's Hoverboard Christmas Haul! 435K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob19EPmUy9k 5:28 An Angel Photobombed my Selfie! ! 51K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUU_4fqcEwY 4:47 Winnie's Major Dilemma!!! 417K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmSPkcA13RM 6:46 The Invisible Angel 1.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELS7ko22R4I 5:10 The CRAZY Babysitting Day! 719K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ewf11JZweY 6:17 The Crazy Troublemaker Phone! 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPbhGPytXbQ 9:12 Lia's New Room Tour 2017 300K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmLO61XSi0c 4:06 2 Million Subscribers! 580K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5ut7TZtoes 4:54 Who are the Better Sisters? 2.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OP6w6orD1yw 8:06 Holly's Updated Room Tour! 160K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5CLJdlsDYs 3:33 Magical Mermaid! 2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrUGFi1RT3Q 6:41 Jana and the Magical Lollipop Fairy!! 156K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9ottjklBaM 4:41 The Magical Talking Dog! 441K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2HNUX0vo-Q 6:54 The Zombie Brother Be Gone Kit 110K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tk4L-ybLS04 4:48 Jaidyn's Baby Sister is a Scary Monster! 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSDBoxFzsfw 6:41 The Scary Monster is.... A Unicorn? 963K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC7oo0SBrZI 4:29 SevenPerfectAngels and the Witches! 649K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1fBxICitDY 13:07 Lia vs Gabby ULTIMATE Showdown! 158K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFrUY5kt3Sw 4:28 TAG with SevenPerfectAngels and SevenSuperGirls 533K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ-G8xiLB6o 4:09 SPA is shocked by SSG's Time TV Invention!! 898K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=343GlTS4LjU 7:56 Cecilia's a CrAzY SevenPerfectAngel Fan! 244K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHyrafXB_c4 6:45 A Day Out With Heather! 419K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfbcf9AR7NM 7:10 Love is in the Air! 533K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFkfLOrd-3c 8:28 Lia RUINS Valentines Day for Everyone! 3.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QiJruuXGqQ 7:08 Jana's Magic Phone Powers 111K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJyHaizXphQ 6:22 The Sketchpad with a Secret Power!!! 333K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eax8SfSc8xY 7:39 Holly Can Talk to Dogs?! 189K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tk_QrHgsz4w 5:25 Who Stole the Secret Powers? 2.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzVV-EfhsYk 8:19 Lia's BIG Surprise! 2.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfdxfZC-hsI 4:57 The Magical Book of Surprises 601K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsJy0byYXlY 7:23 My First YouTube Video...Epic Fail! 413K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGMRfsTR6ig 5:14 Avery and Anna Funny Moment 1.8M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyRzWRUzyHI 8:03 Genevieve's and Charlie's Silly Moments 456K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6PEMux54ao 6:00 The Scout Girl and the Magic Jellybeans!!! 301K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Met09uouN1Y 5:41 Magella the Magical Kid 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjLZo8DwhQg 7:54 Holly's Magical Friend Todd Becomes a Leprechaun! 89K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Diz7jEqoCWA 8:16 Holly's Characters are So JEALOUS! 181K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipeSZ7l0CLg 6:41 Girly Girl Gabbie and Tomboy Tori's Morning Routine Mix Up! 414K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQHE2Mxdo4w 6:32 Sock Monkey 157K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F-PmKvORBc 6:01 Are Chain Letters Real? 198K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GaR8IYiWlo 5:43 Paula Pimples the Substitute Teacher 327K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgcejtEClT0 5:35 Chef Olive Answers Legendary Questions! 62K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7hqkfG7qMk 4:55 Becoming a Cheerleader! 560K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGlS7aQIyGs 5:09 I Wish I Had A Twin Sister!!! 269K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V4uoxY-tUc 5:54 The Great Scavenger Hunt for the GOLDEN Egg! 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDrG7kQmYJc 4:30 Avery and Anna Can See the Future?! 1.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yoO7BwOwNo 7:28 Holly's the PRESIDENT! 291K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjYje_I6-zI 8:27 Spend The Night With Lia and Ella! 1.5M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3hpPa1EkoY 6:36 Jana's School Musical Auditions!! 54K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrqFmsOT5mI 6:59 Girly Girls Go Shopping! 448K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hG4S63vLMow 4:08 Stick Figure Invasion! 79K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wfe8_oJbq8 9:03 My Grandma STINKS! 1.4M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9XJoYkpiUQ 4:30 Bratty Red Riding Hood & Lazy Beauty 165K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYjeJeqMdLM 6:03 The ANNOYING Twins! 1.7M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZQMGFDGa7o 7:24 Invasion Of The Clients! 54K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgl0mORrF7Q 5:10 Being a Mom is Terrible!!! 136K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnB0ZqBFbAs 8:36 Holly's a Mom! 442K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8Bf9G803q0 6:57 Heather Tries To Be a Mom...EPIC FAIL! 673K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agt3tX_3O2I 5:15 The Day I Became BLUE! 157K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf0F_CLLKyY 7:13 Lia Becomes a TEENAGER 3.1M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J32Pz-WNQxw 5:52 The Day Jana THOUGHT She Became a Princess 68K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BwmXG02oig 7:30 Winnie is Being a Major FIDGET! 1.8M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNVc3pncNqM 7:05 Avery and Anna are HORRIBLE Chefs?! 406K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KqGtHcAoz4 6:28 The Day Holly Became Famous! 211K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbUhSKPPIhE 6:56 The Day Heather Became VERY Lazy! 1.8M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUKY14V508M 5:14 A TEENAGE GHOST is Haunting Lia! 304K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMe_iVo8ISg 4:47 The SPOOKIEST Ghost Stories Ever! 505K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n02BH-73O54 5:30 The Mean Girl and Crazy Grandma 138K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juvwmifhqxc 5:33 Super Hero Saves the Day! 107K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhgTS97YyUI 8:40 Lia FAILS Summer School 318K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQQ9rTSSQcU 4:06 Super Shoes by Seven Perfect Angels 48K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeMftw5ksno 6:04 Will Jaidyn Pass Her Super Hero Test! 269K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKVo-gMDNZI 7:13 The Super Hero Potion... FAIL! 3.7M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=he-L9UikJsc 5:38 Jana's in Santa Claus's Fairy Tale!! 116K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA7jYdpIXAo 6:33 Holly Gets Trapped in A Fairytale Story! 172K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rG5nbHJu9RY 7:06 YouTuber Heather & The Bratty Princess Switch Lives!! 310K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73DxqHq1cds 2:47 The Crazy Magician 34K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_31M4CY8yT8 4:27 Jana's Crazy Devil & Angel!!! 78K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69SRa0Kn_xI 2:19 Introducing..... Emily!!! 130K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPUGd3ZriHA 2:23 Goodbye Ashlynn! 161K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diEG1fjrT7o 7:47 Lia's Magic Phone Has A Glitch!!! 172K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxO7uGHoreQ 3:13 Don't Eat the Magic Cereal!!!! 114K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmZ4ivlQfkE 3:04 The magical Portal! 85K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-JS8AbMZlw 5:46 The Magical Chocolate Bar! 5.7M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4WptY2UIIc 5:56 Twin's Magical Sketchbook! 263K views9 months ago CC Introducing Brianna 185K views9 months ago CC Jana and the Summer Vacation Dreams 48K views9 months ago CC Emily and the CrAZy Summer Jobs! 125K views9 months ago CC Holly and her Big Sisters Boyfriend! 403K views9 months ago CC Heather And The Invisible Prankster! 1.2M views9 months ago CC Back to School Expectation vs Reality! 448K views9 months ago CC Expectations vs Reality - Making a YouTube Video 28K views9 months ago CC Emily's Summer Expectations vs. Reality! 97K views9 months ago CC Having a Sibling! Expectation vs Reality! 499K views9 months ago CC Summer Sleepover Expectation vs Reality! 904K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeW8fjVicd4 4:32 Brianna's Weird Dream 70K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6etcb0tJu0s 3:10 Jana's Weird Dream Comes True!!! 38K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M4fQfiryEs 4:51 Emily and the Mysterious Gnome! 60K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXv_aU36qGo 6:20 Avery and Anna Switch Lives?!? 959K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lM_PzfxK3c 3:34 Holly's Weirdest Dream Ever! 73K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3RytacKOGo 8:00 Our Summer Bucket List... FAIL! 2.3M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NbDD2psCXw 8:26 Pranked By Cousin Ella!!! 388K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNRLmNMHoek 5:03 A Birthday Prank on Jenna!!! 269K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9RUnV4ILc4 5:05 Emily and Princess Phoebe's CRAZY Prank War! 3.6M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHaJEmYFQq8 6:37 SevenPerfectAngels and the Fairy 1.1M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RoQKrAJj-c 4:46 Summer School with Miss Paula Pimples!!! 212K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh9cpnekltM 8:23 Go Shopping With Holly! 221K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-5x5qCCD4w 5:48 SevenPerfectAngels in Ancient Greece! Skit 662K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTSdJuViyn8 5:35 Brianna's Summer Fun! 78K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yA62brAhXjU 3:31 Summer Fun with Jana!!! 46K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--crTnj8170 9:43 Holly's Summer Fun 2k17! 88K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSRs4axIXQs 3:18 Girls Just Want To Have Fun 282K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F4DgWsaEno 4:52 Emily Just Wants to Make It to the Party! 124K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fR2UUzex3Js 10:52 Holly Fixes Grandma's Car 62K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fu-Pk9UJdSA 4:43 Heather doesn't want to go to the BBQ! 356K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJEqBdqT8Qc 5:14 Lia's After School Routine! 4.1M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E70m7Rq5IkQ 1:26 Goodbye Jana!! 146K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5WPWQ_ncD8 1:27 Introducing Lyla! 237K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOFlo2NmlxA 7:29 Heather's First Day of School Night Routine! 1.2M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-b-XpvIo7k 8:04 Celebrities Call Lia for Advice! 917K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBKw8qu2D2E 2:07 Introducing Teddie! 370K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=px-tGKcMwHk 4:52 My Secret Life as the Queen of Zadonia! 114K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkSFGfjcjok 4:49 Lyla's Secret Life as a Sleepwalker 312K views7 months ago CC Brianna Needs a Pet Sitter!?! Pet Sitting 101 187K views7 months ago CC The Surprise Birthday Party FAIL! 231K views7 months ago CC Jeannie the Genie vs. The Fairy Godmother 148K views7 months ago CC Birthday Suprise for Emily 465K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9990wPwGN0 6:18 Detective Lyla Helps Nerdy Nellie Find Noopsy! 5.3M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLsf5sZuB5Y 6:39 Lia's Luck Is About To Change! 925K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKvZil2TE5I 4:15 Teddie Finds a Lucky Penny 1.1M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKpTXI5dx3g 8:17 Holly's Unlucky Day turns Lucky! 68K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6q6XpCWL_sI 4:48 Lyla Loses Her Mom's Wedding Ring! 1.5M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wm6EmJObZg4 5:47 Lia's Unexpected Surprise! 139K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJCd0DVHsSk 3:01 Teddie has Girl Power! 1.7M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lw9kTSJAn4w 4:53 Girl Power vs Boy Power! 52K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NExuhXxaSfo 4:48 Lyla Shows Sophie Girl Power 1.4M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8toA-NbT2I4 5:10 The Legend of the Weird Whatsit !!! 29K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqOTADHYAuc 5:12 Bethany and The Legend of a laugh!!! 41K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkbLp2R7iy4 8:33 Holly Gets Caught in a Magical Portal! 61K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8_np3yMVaw 5:22 Lyla Seeks the Legend of the Bigfoot Sasquatch 510K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCaAv14rlVI 7:33 The Rebellious Princess! 2M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4Ayu9JWmhE 3:34 Princess Phoebe's Fairytale Mix up! 32K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bUDoe8amww 5:25 Princess Phoebe's Fairytale Adventure!!! 34K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cw2VKPAWw8Y 6:06 Is Holly Red Riding Hood Part 2! 50K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vonuyDl4qUA 6:24 Lyla Meets Alice In Wonderland 425K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aqRvp_z1Ww 9:21 Goodbye Lia! 315K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc2SdKJLo7k 3:52 Teddie Grows a Mustache?! 203K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIuRSiz1JRw 6:13 The Living Doll and Emily! 7M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81tXVdzeTfA 5:31 Bethany and Tiana's Srange and unexpected switch!! 78K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TA5z4vOAsWw 10:56 Holly Says Goodbye 144K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WAwJT_2CAo 4:14 Was Lyla Gifted a Dinosaur! 1.7M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJS0nT1GSyw 4:03 Spooky Planet! 35K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slHB7CCUAyY 2:44 Goodbye Brianna 95K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_hDjSfOHRg 5:01 Crazy Katrina's Crazy lessons! 34K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-pJ8Ykkans 4:47 Teddie is a CRAZY Birthday Present Snooper 2.1M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdYamptEc9A 5:19 Crazy Strange Asks Lyla For Help 148K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TicGAd30Sw 4:02 Teddie's Doll Comes to Life 761K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xC6easoMNgA 5:08 Lyla and the Mess Making Doll 2.2M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQrTvQrFRFo 4:02 Emily Plays a Magical Game of Hide and Seek! 290K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrw60qwW66A 4:09 The Disappearing Doggie! 1.3M views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gX3PbtJIcgk 3:50 How to Make a Drama Queen Disappear 239K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ2vBq5U0KU 4:17 Lyla Makes Her Dad Disappear!!! 421K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpTsVANPuo4 4:34 Emily's Unexpected Evil Twin 28K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gM19SefqJf0 4:30 Teddie Has Twin Day at School 802K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGt1g4iVnfM 4:53 Does Lyla Have a Twin! 896K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tzr_8qS6bE8 2:11 Introducing Kadence! 60K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBNSYms5heo 6:43 Introducing Eleanor! 98K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwUI8vdKc7c 2:04 Introducing Chiara 58K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLVIJFRCj0E 4:06 Emily's Funny Voice 45K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GDi5WnNfMg 1:42 Introducing Emelina! 62K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDDkEgc5rWc 3:40 Why Can't Lyla and Sophie Stop Laughing?!?! 294K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgZG2Yw_If4 4:22 Glitter The Unicorn & Kadence are BFF's!! 43K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oToSkV9WHwk 8:15 Eleanor's Best Friend Ever is her Mom! 47K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkmNMgkiOt8 2:51 Meet Crazy Kacey - Chiara's Best Friend Ever! 29K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1g21m2kCYXQ 7:23 Emily and Camille take on the BFF challenge! 25K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzbrCwJTYL4 5:42 Emelina's New Best Friend! 85K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pWRZqgMNMU 4:29 How to Tell if You're BFF's with Someone 511K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itTIL3qAyNE 5:30 Lyla Wishes for a Best Friend 497K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bthIMefMrm8 7:13 Kadence's Night Time Vacation Routine! 67K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oUL96aNvrc 4:36 Chiara's Daily Routine, Expectation Vs Reality 67K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lh2YuSiI4c 4:45 Emily's Nighttime Routine! 41K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Dk1FebJtpc 9:49 Teddie's Getting Ready for Santa Routine 398K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW7BldCC9iU 4:44 Lyla's Winter Break Routine! 289K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ec8uFhdDT7k 5:52 Sneaky Snowflake's Surprise Christmas Story! 43K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mdcJkIdHs0 7:23 Eleanor and the Magical Christmas Elf! 48K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btWFAnzGhMw 4:29 Chiara Learns The True Meaning Of Christmas 42K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0qiLoeMOKo 4:13 Katrina Helps Santa Deliver gifts! 72K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LphTsRU4LJk 8:34 The Christmas Cookie DISASTER! 104K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa8DdyqUXx8 10:44 Teddie's Gingerbread Man Cookie Fiasco 892K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBOqlktAAxw 7:15 Can Lyla and Sophie Stay Up Until Midnight on New Years Eve ! ! ! 1.5M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILPA6LNPfZc 5:32 Kadence's 2017 Christmas Haul!! 57K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxCanZY13VQ 7:59 Eleanor's Christmas Morning & Haul 2017! 42K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCyYjxqv4TE 6:15 Chiara's 2017 Christmas Haul 59K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv5NRue-ldQ 6:51 Emily's 2K17 Christmas Haul ! 27K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLmVJMuCeL4 5:57 Emelina's Birthday Extravaganza! 39K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHWx4e87UrQ 3:54 What Teddie Got for Christmas 2017 1M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyf1lYBoM64 7:12 Learn to Make Flubber and Stress Balls with Lyla 558K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AILJvqWVuoc 6:03 You'll Never Guess Kadence's Secret Life! 22K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiGndKXI7zc 4:40 Eleanor's Secret Life as a Doll Collector! 50K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTmVMlXP-fo 8:44 Chiara's Secret Life As A Slime Tester 362K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlWX9QZfOrE 4:56 Emily's Secret Life as an Advisor! 28K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_5eBvAh8tQ 4:31 The Secret Life of an Artist! 33K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5955wag5fQc 7:41 The Secret Life of a Slimer 6.2M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgrLZbiHI-0 4:28 Nerdy Nellie's Secret Life as a Tutor! 60K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCXIVJ8U73A 4:26 Are Kadence's gift Enchanted By Santa 34K views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cenhDqbSc1I 7:06 Eleanor and the Magical Sparkle Tree! 20K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SV0lL4HpkmA 5:37 Chiara Has A Magic Microphone!! 46K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAuO9w2fWh4 3:35 Emily and the Legend of the Best Friend Bracelet! 22K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M5uOsBP7H4 5:21 The Legend of the Magic Friend! 34K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKL5lE6J29w 3:29 The Legend of the Magic Minecraft Potion 99K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfYCF0S3VKc 3:52 Lyla and the Legend of the Magical Unicorn Birthday Wish 249K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5d7LGxBsmE 5:07 Kadence's Sprinkle Surprise 57K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5Y_CpTBE3k 5:08 The Story of Eleanor and the Spring Fairy! 21K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-5Wn7lgm04 4:20 Why You Should Never Mix Fairy Dust 24K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMSL8nLpghA 5:59 Emily's Magical Slime Fixing Fairydust! 280K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA6rKGKMOaA 4:54 Weather Changing Fairy Dust?! 34K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zU_Pd4TOVBA 4:43 Teddie Becomes a Real Fairy! 164K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McXguTCCxo0 5:00 Slime, Star's and a Party! 94K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh19h6ACXl4 6:00 Eleanor has a Meet and Greet with her Great Great Grandma! 21K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hs9an7Iavg 4:15 A Mystery Visit From A Traditional Welsh Girl 17K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZQWIZcnvRg 6:08 Emily Pranks Her Mysterious Visitor! 28K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1qgLKTNWsg 4:45 Emelina and the Mysterious Visitor 22K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBtGrw-mgGw 5:18 How Did Teddie Get So Fast? 402K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gj-qVKz7U78 4:57 A Mystery Guest Arrives at Lyla's Party! 196K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eyVK7SpINE 6:54 Squishes, Slime, Pixies, and a Princess 254K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peKX8NaIXmg 5:35 Eleanor and the Princess Slime Doll! 34K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIFMUu5uzbE 5:27 Princess Chiara is Finally Allowed Social Media 34K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdMdLEw8O7w 5:32 The Princess and the Teleporter! 24K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxjhLO2WADw 5:39 The Royal Games!!! 27K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJDeY0zyU68 4:49 Princess Teddie and the Diary 240K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3x_qFioAjw 4:29 Princess Val and the Magical Talking Valentine! 35K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXAcEYL1OuU 6:21 The Amazing Age O'Nator 2000! 27K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8BeXZxxmpY 7:23 Eleanor Invents the NOW Button! 30K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7cX-1BnuQc 3:20 Chiara Eventually Makes An Amazing Invention 21K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tc9JOK0dImQ 5:37 Emily Invents the Best thing Ever! 23K views2 months ago CC The Amazing Face Mask!!! 48K views1 month ago CC Teddie and Alexis have Sister Telepathy 1.3M views1 month ago CC Lyla's Amazing Crystal Ball Invention! 78K views1 month ago CC Selfies, Pigs, and a Secret Message! 45K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pf0Xbv2dZiU 7:34 Eleanor's Hidden Message is Revealed! 17K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDEOyRm6l7A 4:34 Chiara Has A Secret Message For You 23K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0auLM4t7AtY 4:34 Emily Finds a Secret Message! 18K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KgzBTMJZw4 5:20 Emelina Gets a Secret Message 25K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjm2oKRZ1Ls 4:59 Teddie Decodes a Secret Message 297K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xocdLwH26E0 4:35 Lyla Has A Magic Journal That Sends Secret Messages! 70K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g-o7myg6hA 7:58 Slime Unboxing Galaxy, Unicorn, & More! 99K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EnZsGqg_ww 8:36 Eleanor's Clear Slime Extravaganza Party! 22K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onYyqsjIn7Y 8:10 How To Make Mermaid Glitter Slime 85K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M5vnFxb9VA 7:08 Emily's One Minute Slime Challenge! 27K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjdtP1kBXIQ 6:31 Making SLIME with Emelina! 106K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwbtkcJFN5Q 6:58 Slimer Teddie Needs More Glue!!! 4.6M views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4e48cY1faY 6:15 Lyla Makes Soft Serve Ice Cream Slime! 329K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZnBPE9_HDU 4:12 Upside down & No Color 21K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPzAilGFciU 6:12 Strange Things Happen When Eleanor Finds a Magic Egg! 30K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vM4_0fvytA 3:13 Chiara And The Magic Monkey 16K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ky_PDFvKb_w 4:05 Emily and the Magical Flute! 18K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QGjcBEi0ME 3:04 Emelina's Magic Makeover! 20K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW-3hvv4x7M 5:38 Teddie Lets the Magic 8 Ball Decide 138K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_toZW9jhtY 5:39 Lyla and The Magic Gnome!! 35K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1RHGMlXS5Y 3:26 Kadence and Nerdy Nora are Friendly Neighbors 25K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tSs-G_hIf8 5:23 Eleanor Gives Friendly Advice on Her TV Show! 12K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSrkwNpF5mE 3:29 Why is Chiara's Brother Being So Friendly? 23K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJzNTNCeT2E 4:26 Emily and the Friendly Alien! 16K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3JRFjNxPBg 4:23 Emelina's Friendly Project Partner! 22K views4 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8P-YVNURil4 3:47 Teddie's Guide for Making Friends 157K views4 weeks ago CC Lyla's Friendly Pet Cactus! 44K views4 weeks ago CC Eleanor's Wonderland of Butterflies! 15K views3 weeks ago CC Chiara's Wonderland Of Unicorns And Dinosaurs 14K views3 weeks ago CC Emily Goes to.... Wonderland? 20K views3 weeks ago CC Emelina and Summer Wonderland! 12K views3 weeks ago CC Teddie's Toy Wonderland 463K views3 weeks ago CC Detective Lyla Searches for Wonderland!! 26K views2 weeks ago CC Kadence & The Invisible Spell 27K views2 weeks ago CC Invisible Laughing Leonard has a Crush on Eleanor! 25K views2 weeks ago CC Who Is The Invisible Prankster 16K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6FDLBreIZs 4:03 The Invisible Princess! 22K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uv5onQseSpQ 6:15 Emelina and the Invisible Girl 17K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6t7qg_ixTY 5:17 Did Teddie's Doll Turn Invisible 128K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJGStmqK7fg 5:22 Is Sophie Invisible to Lyla??? 146K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPkdLnd8QoE 3:19 Kadence Has Cat Super Powers??? 15K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78aJooOrSow 6:47 Eleanor Meets Rainbow Ballerina Girl! 17K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvoGbCq0wQE 3:51 If I Had A Superpower To Help With My Homework 16K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swgAPv7x0cM 3:09 Emily Picks a Superpower! 13K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLxTbbwHwXc 6:41 Emelina the Time Traveler! ! 12K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvE9Jw8oDhA 4:43 Teddie Has Super Good Luck! 92K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5Xy7rNZVLc 4:48 Lyla Finally Gets Her Superpower!!! 73K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmZGQosU4t0 6:48 Kadence, Nerdy Nora & The Suprise Letter! 18K views6 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zZYAYhb4P8 6:51 Eleanor's Birthday Surprise for Mom Turns CrAzY! 12K views5 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuViT6A136Q 4:06 Who Is The Surprise Package For 11K views4 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ucJabUoIDI 3:41 Are Emily's Friends Pranking Her 12K views3 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFTyhIOolA0 7:41 Emelina and the Surprise Star! 10K views2 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1FyTMEcwCw 8:46 Teddie Unboxes 5 Surprise Capsules 35K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxIRY4rIUJ8 3:49 Santa Surprises Lyla With Christmas in April!? 2.6K views2 hours ago Gallery IMG_20180625_124039.jpg IMG_20180625_124115.jpg IMG_20180625_124222.jpg Category:SevenPerfectAngels Category:YouTube Category:Parodies